The Missing Chapters
by Isaac Malott
Summary: These missing chapters is about the prelude of the people from the story 'The Stab101 Saga' before they came into the story....its confusing...i know...but it also makes sense!
1. Chapter 1: the first people

1

The Missing Chapter

_this is the story about stories about how the people in the story_

_ the Stab101 Saga came into the story... this first chapter tells_

_how Stab101, HellsAngel, Kimmie, and Devil came to waterworks..._

_ in their own story..... if you haven't read the story that I had typed_

_ called the Stab101 Saga, then you might want to read this before_

_ you read the story..... if you don't want to, you don't have to..._

_ If you read it, and you don't care, then that's alright too...._

_ If your just bored, and want to read this.... then go ahead..._

_ If you think that this story is stupid, then it just might be...._

_ If you can't read this story, then that's your problem..._

_ If you don't like this story, then why you read it..._

_If you think I should get on with this story...._

_then you are right.... now on to Stab101's part of the story...._

In the universe, there is a galaxy, and in that galaxy, a solar system,

and in that solar system, a planet called Earth.... and in that planet

called Earth, there is lots of organisms... and one type of these

lots of organismsis called the humans... and of all the humans,

there is a really special, very tall, very dumb, yet always thinking

human named.......................................................Stab101!

This human named Stab101, is on earth right now, and doesn't

know that he is destined to go to the 2nd worst place in Halo....

This place is called waterworks, and him, and his alien brother

will have to go there some day.... but that's later in the story....

Right now, Stab101 is on earth, trying to complete his mission,

his great mission, if he chooses to accept it or not, is to get a

cheeseburger for Big... which, some how, he having a hard

time doing...so he asks Big, Specwar1, and ChibiNinja for help....

Stab101 : " where is the cheeseburger stand!"

Specwar1: " there is no cheeseburger stand!"

Stab101: " there isn't? Then why did he sent me to get one?"

ChibiNinja: " that was only to get you away from us! Now go away!"

Stab101: " but.....but you all are my friends!"

Big: " your being a pest, now go away!"

Stab101: " but......"

Big/Specwar1/ChibiNinja: " NOW!"

Stab101 walks away from them, crying.....

Stab101: " but......but they were friendly when my brother HellsAngel was with them.... I don't get it.................I want to see my brother again! I wish he didn't take that stupid mission! I wish he was here!"

Stab walks to the cafeteria and gets himself a cheeseburger....

Stab afterwards then goes to his room and plays his video games....

Then goes to bed.... Stab then has a really weird dream... he is

on this ring, where there is nothing but rocks and water, where

his mission is to guard a base that he calls home, because it

is the greatest thing that ever happened to him... but then two

elites tried to kill him, but couldn't because his brother was

with him...( which he is glad for).. then he wakes up....

Stab101: " was that a dream? Or was that reality? Cause that was one real, and very interesting dream................ maybe I should stop playing them video games!"

With that in his mind, he goes to the cafeteria again to get himself

a cheeseburger... then some oreo's..... after he is done eating,

he walks down the corridor and just walks around thinking....

Stab101 : " but that was a great dream, though, and it looked like it would be a fantastic place to go to! But im not am I ? And my brother is gone! I wish that everything that was is my dream happens right this instant!"

For some reason, by fate, it could have come true, or it could be

just dumb luck.... because all of the sudden the Sargent came

running down the corridor and went to Stab....

Sargent: " are you stab?"

Stab101: " Stab am I , so that I am!"

Sargent : " your brother wants me to tell you that he is back!"

Stab101: " he is!!!!"

Stab jumps 30ft in the air, and hits the ceiling....

Stab101 : " oww.... that hurts!"

Sargent: " ...."

Stab101: " when is he going to see me?"

Sargent : " actually, you have been assigned a mission with your brother....."

Stab101: " wait , what?"

Sargent: " he is asking you to meet with him...."

Stab101: " ah, ok, ill meet him in the cafeteria!"

Sargent: " NO! YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?!"

Stab101: " .....................huh?"

Sargent: " just follow me........"

Stab101: " oh, ok!"

Stab follows the Sargent to a room where there is many ships...

Stab101: " wow! There is a lot of ships here! I wonder if I get to fly one of them...."

Sargent: "..............."

Stab101: " and I will do flips and side flips, and a cart wheel....."

Sargent: " ................................."

Stab101: " and a nose dive, and a high dive, and....."

Sargent: " ........SHUT UP!"

Stab101: " oh, ok!"

As they go past all the ships, they go into another room,

there, they stop....

Stab101: " Brother!"

HellsAngel: " ........................"

Stab101: " where are we going?"

HellsAngel: "............... I don't know............"

Stab101: " hey sarge, were are we going?"

Sargent: " you both are going to waterworks! There is a base there that you can use as shelter..... your missions is to kill the elites, and guard the base until we are informed other wise....."

HellsAngel: " informed other wise of what?"

The Sargent didn't give an answer, he just left.....

HellsAngel: " hey!"

Stab101: " lets go and get them!"

HellsAngel: " ........................ya, sure......"

Stab and HellsAngel gets into the ship that was assigned

for them for their mission.... leaving earth, and heading

for halo.....

Stab101: " are we there yet?"

HellsAngel: " ........"

Stab101: " are we there yet?"

HellsAngel: " ..........."

Stab101: " .........are..."

HellsAngel: "NO!"

Stab101: " actually, I was going to ask _are we loaded_?"

HellsAngel: " ......................."

Stab101: " .................. are we there yet?"

HellsAngel: "_"

Stab101: " hey, we are finally here!"

They land in waterworks, stab goes outside and puts all

the supplies into the base as soon as he came out!"

Stab101: " well, that was easy!"

HellsAngel: " .............."

Stab101: " this is a great place! I can't believe that this is our new home!"

HellsAngel: "............................"

Stab101: " and look at this lake!"

Stab points to a lake full of grim and stuff in it....

Stab101: " .......... _look_ at the lake!"

HellsAngel: " ............."

Stab101: " well, you have been so quiet! Why?"

HellsAngel: " ........ cause...."

Stab101: " cause why?"

HellsAngel: ".......... don't you get it! They tricked us! If there were elites here, they would have already started shooting!"

Suddenly, two elites out of no where started shooting at

them, HellsAngel grabbed Stab by the shoulder and

hurled him into the base.....

Stab101: " whoa! That was fun!"

HellsAngel: " stay in there, ill keep them busy!"

Stab101: " wow! This is just like in my dream! If I remember it correctly, one of the elites say something....."

Devil: " retreat!"

Stab101: " ya, like that!"

The two elites retreat into the metal tower....

HellsAngel: " that was too close, we should be ready next time...."

Stab101: " oh, ok! You were great out there!"

HellsAngel: " .......ya, but you can help too! Your not completely helpless!"

Stab101: " where is my gun?"

HellsAngel: " I take that back...... you are helpless........."

Stab101: " so, are we here until the elites are dead?"

HellsAngel: " yep....."

Stab101: " does this also mean that we can call more people to aid us if they over come us?"

HellsAngel: "........................................."

Stab101: "and......."

Hellsangel: " just go inside!"

Stab101: "oh, oky!"

And so, them two go inside, stuck on waterworks until

their mission is complete, but what they don't realize that

their mission will become a adventure of a lifetime, and

will be remembered throughout halo history........not!!!!

_.... this is now HellsAngel's part of the story....._

In the middle of the Sahara Desert, there is a base,

where weird and unimaginable things are happening

there......

Big: " whats up?"

HellsAngel: " ah, nothing, I just got this new mission!"

ChibiNinja: " oh really? What is it this time?"

HellsAngel : " it's a space mission, again....."

Specwar1: " ya, we all get a lot of those types of missions these days, fighting in a space destroyer, cruise n around the space station for enemy fighters, and then destroying them, its just too boring!"

HellsAngel: " ya, it always is, I mean, there is no challenge in it...."

Stab walks towards them....

Stab101: " hi you all!"

Big: " now there is someone who is _challenged....."_

HellsAngel : " ...................."

ChibiNinja: " ya, hi there stab, we were just talkin about you..."

HellsAngel: " ........................."

Stab101: " you all were? I didn't know my last mission to get Big a soda was going to be so famous!"

HellsAngel: "......................................."

Specwar1: " well, I think its time for you to go, HellsAngel!"

HellsAngel: " yep, bye!"

Stab101: " wait, where are you going?"

HellsAngel: " another mission......"

Stab101: " can't I come along?"

HellsAngel,: " you cannot, its my mission!"

Stab101: " aw, man.... oh well, cya later then!"

HellsAngel leaves to the ship dock....

Big, Specwar1, and ChibiNinja all turns to Stab.....

Stab101 : " I guess its just me and you three again! Good times!"

Big/ChibiNinja/Specwar1: "........................................"

Stab101: " hey, why are you all quite all of the sudden?"

Big/ChibiNinja/Specwar1: "........................................"

Stab101: " oh well, lets play a game!"

Big: " hey stab, I got another mission for you!"

Stab101: " really? What is it this time?"

Big: " get me a cheeseburger from a cheeseburger stand......."

Specwar1: " and do it quickly!"

Stab101: " oky, ill try to find a stand!"

Stab leaves to find a cheeseburger stand that

doesn't exists....

Meanwhile, in space...

HellsAngel : "this mission should be easy, all I have to do is destroy these enemy ships attacking our ships and that will be it!"

HellsAngel shoots down 3 enemy ships down...

Then does a flip and shoots down 2 more...

HellsAngel : " see, this is easy! This shouldn't take very long!"

As HellsAngel shoots down enemy ships,

an enemy goes into the base using a ship that

is similar to the ones in the base... the enemy

then gets out of the ship....

Commander: " had a good run, soldier?"

Soldier: " you know, im not one of your soldiers!"

Commander: " your not?

Soldier: " no, im not! My name is Jesse! And ill be taken that power supply!"

Jesse points a gun at the commander....

Commander: " guards!"

Jesse shoots the commander in the leg, then

Gets in his ship... and takes off..

Jesse : " darn, too many guards! I have to destroy the power supply........myself....."

As he flies in space towards the satellite, HellsAngel is

destroying more of Jesse's enemy ships....

HellsAngel: " this should be the last one!"

HellsAngel shoots down an enemy ship.....

HellsAngel: " well, I think that was all of them...."

Just then, the sirens went off on the satellite,

HellsAngel receives a call in the ship...

Commander: " this is the commander, do you copy?"

HellsAngel: " I copy, what is the sirens about?"

Commander: " someone has reached the satellite and is trying to destroy the power supply........himself....."

HellsAngel: " ah, ok, that was really weird......"

Commander: " just destroy the person inside the satellite!"

HellsAngel: " ok!"

HellsAngel flies his ship towards the dock of the satellite..

lands on it, and goes into the satellite....

HellsAngel: " wow, I didn't really think that this mission would have an extra with it... I was for sure I have destroyed every ship.... I guess I missed one...."

HellsAngel goes into the hall way and follows the signs to

the power supply.... meanwhile, in the power supply room...

Jesse: " yes! This is it! The power supply room! Now, to drain sheilds off of the Sahara base! If only I knew the right coordinates to this thing! I wish the commander could have cooperated!"

HellsAngel comes into the room....

HellsAngel: " freeze!"

Jesse: " stop me!"

Jesse starts to shoot at HellsAngel... HellsAngel

runs towards him and hits him in the head....

HellsAngel: " that wasn't too hard!"

HellsAngel picks up Jesse, puts him into his ship,

then flies back to the Sahara base and puts Jesse in jail....

HellsAngel: " there! Mission complete!"

Commander: " good! Now, I have another mission for you!"

HellsAngel : " not another space mission..."

Commander: " no, this one is a different one, its not a space mission...."

HellsAngel: " good! Now, what is it?"

Commander: " you will have to ask the sarge that, but he did say to bring your brother...."

HellsAngel: " oh, ok..... ill wait here, can you tell the sarge to tell my brother to get here."

Commander: " certainly!"

The commander goes into sarges office, then the sarge

walks towards the cafeteria...... after around 1 hour,

the sarge comes back with stab.....

Stab101: " Brother!"

HellsAngel: " ........................"

Stab101: " where are we going?"

HellsAngel: "............... I don't know............"

Stab101: " hey sarge, were are we going?"

Sargent: " you both are going to waterworks! There is a base there that you can use as shelter..... your missions is to kill the elites, and guard the base until we are informed other wise....."

HellsAngel: " informed other wise of what?"

The Sargent didn't give an answer, he just left.....

HellsAngel: " hey!"

Stab101: " lets go and get them!"

HellsAngel: " ........................ya, sure......"

Stab and HellsAngel gets into the ship that was assigned

for them for their mission.... leaving earth, and heading

for halo.....

Stab101: " are we there yet?"

HellsAngel: " ........"

Stab101: " are we there yet?"

HellsAngel: " ..........."

Stab101: " .........are..."

HellsAngel: "NO!"

Stab101: " actually, I was going to ask _are we loaded_?"

HellsAngel: " ......................."

Stab101: " .................. are we there yet?"

HellsAngel: "_"

Stab101: " hey, we are finally here!"

They land in waterworks, stab goes outside and puts all

the supplies into the base as soon as he came out!"

Stab101: " well, that was easy!"

HellsAngel: " .............."

Stab101: " this is a great place! I can't believe that this is our new home!"

HellsAngel: "............................"

Stab101: " and look at this lake!"

Stab points to a lake full of grim and stuff in it....

Stab101: " .......... _look_ at the lake!"

HellsAngel: " ............."

Stab101: " well, you have been so quiet! Why?"

HellsAngel: " ........ cause...."

Stab101: " cause why?"

HellsAngel: ".......... don't you get it! They tricked us! If there were elites here, they would have already stated shooting!"

Suddenly, two elites out of no where started shooting at

them, HellsAngel grabbed Stab by the shoulder and

hurled him into the base.....

Stab101: " whoa! That was fun!"

HellsAngel: " stay in there, ill keep them busy!"

HellsAngel then starts to use a combination of grenades

and the B.R., which gave the two elites no advantage at

all....

Devil: " no fair, he's using grenades!"

Kimmie: " lets run for it!"

Devil: " retreat!"

The two elites retreat into the metal tower....

HellsAngel: " that was too close, we should be ready next time...."

Stab101: " oh, ok! You were great out there!"

HellsAngel: " .......ya, but you can help too! Your not completely helpless!"

Stab101: " where is my gun?"

HellsAngel: " I take that back...... you are helpless........."

Stab101: " so, are we here until the elites are dead?"

HellsAngel: " yep....."

Stab101: " does this also mean that we can call more people to aid us if they over come us?"

HellsAngel: "........................................."

Stab101: "and......."

Hellsangel: " just go inside!"

Stab101: "oh, oky!"

And so, them two go inside, stuck on waterworks until

their mission is complete, but what they don't realize that

their mission will become a adventure of a lifetime, and

will be remembered throughout halo history........not!!!!

_ This is Devils and Kimmies part of the story....._

In the vast universe, there is another type of organism that

doesn't live on a planet, but a huge space station, the size of

earth itself, that has almost at least the same population

as earth, but just a tad bit smaller. This place, was called

SpaceStation9, also known as the S.S.9 , but they also

call it the Spaceniner. In the space station, there is two

very strange, very big, very british talking, very , very,

Very unintelligent aliens called Devil, and Kimmie, who

which they know little about, are about to part take on a

very wacky and weird adventure that will take them to

unimaginable places, and could end up to their deaths, too.

But they are so dumb, so unintelligent, so weird, that they

will survive their little adventure, by just being as dumb as

they are.... but maybe, MAYBE, their adventure will

make them smarter than they are now... who knows?

Devil : " who knows? I know! At least, I think I know....."

Kimmie: " you don't know anything! Who are you talking to anyway?"

Devil: " I don't know, I thought I heard a voice say 'Who Knows?'"

Kimmie: " you _thought_? I haven't seen you do that in a long time!"

Devil: " shut up! We should be busy fixing our ship than talking all the time!"

Kimmie: "hey, you came up with a good idea!"

Devil: "I have a good idea! Maybe if you could SHUT UP, and hand me the wench, everything would be so fine and dandy!"

Kimmie: " fine, here's your wench!"

Kimmie throws the wench at Devil.....

Devil: " ouch, that freakin hurt! Why you do that for?"

Kimmie: " that for telling me to shut up!"

Devil: " shut up!"

Kimmie: "no!"

Devil: " dang it, I said shut up!"

They go on for hours, not fixing the ship in the process....

Meanwhile, somewhere else inside the Station.....

Scarecrow1 : " where is my machine?"

Robot1.1: " don't know, sir...."

Scarecrow1: "well find it, damn it!"

Robot1.1: " yes sir......"

Scarecrow: " im looking at the map of halo, and according to it, there is a place big enough to build a base for my new A.C. garage...... I think I should have my two siblings investigate the place.... ROBOT1.2!"

Robot1.2: " yes, sir...."

Scarecrow1: "tell Devil and Kimmie to get their stuff and pack up..... they are going to waterworks!..............ROBOT1.1........where is my A.C.?"

The robot goes to Devil and Kimmies room, where,

trying to move through their junk, gives them the message....

Robot1.2: " you are both supposed to go to this landscape, and please report back when you have gotten there....."

Devil: " oky, we will"

Kimmie: " where are we going?"

Robot1.2: " to a place called Waterworks.... bye!"

The robot leaves....

Devil: "we better pack up and use another ship other than this one"

Kimme: " ya, but what ship are we going to take?"

Devil: " what about that one?"

Devil points to a ship that looks like a race car.....

Kimmie: " but, isn't that fathers?"

Devil: "he wouldn't mind!"

Kimmie: " but who is going to drive?"

Devil: " I will of coarse!"

Kimmie: " are you crazy?"

Devil: "shut up and pack your bags and get in!"

Soon, they have everything packed, and they head for

Waterworks.... as soon as they land their, though, they find

that they are not alone.....

Rulurob: " well, I guess I have company! Hello! Im from the Earth Federation! How are you two?"

Devil: " hey that base is ours! Give it to us!"

Rulurob: " sorry, I can't, this is government property! I have to protect this land!"

Kimmie: "then we will make you get off this land!"

Rulurob: " and ill have to kill you!"

Devil: " ..................."

Rulurob: "you see, it wouldn't even matter if you beat me, the federation will soon know that im dead anyway, and they will send more troops!"

Kimmie: " oh yeah?"

Rulurob: " and second, im going to be heading back anyway. They replace the guards every now and again, so im leaving, bye! Oh and don't think of taking over the base because ill tell the federation that you two are here, and you will be dead! Bye now!"

Rulurob went into his ship, then flew away.....

Kimmie: "great, now we have the base!"

Devil: " but not for long!"

Kimmie: " how is that?"

Devil: " didn't you not hear a single word that guy said?"

Kimmie: "nope"

Devil: " why do I even bother to ask that question......"

Kimmie: " why don't you bother to shut up!"

Devil: "anyway......... he said they are going to bring another guard! We just

have to take out that guard, then we have the base!"

Kimmie: "oh, oky! But how?"

Devil: " we use a sneak attack!"

Kimmie: "good idea!"

After a day of waiting, another ship came in, and two

guards came out, an alien, and a green sparten...

Devil: " there they are, get ready for a sneak attack!"

Kimme: " oky!"

They head towards the guards base, then hides behind a rock...

Devil: "oky, on the count of 3! Ready?"

Kimmie: " yep!"

Devil: " oky, 1........2...........3! go!"

Devil and Kimmie attacks the two guards.....

One of the guards throws the other into the base.....

Then shoots his gun while throwing grenades!"

Devil: "no fair, he is cheating! He is using grenades!"

Kimmie: " what should we do?"

Devil: " retreat!"

Devil and Kimmie runs towards the metal tower, and hides there....

Devil: " that didn't work out as I thought it would...."

Kimmie: " you _thought?_ Thats the second time thats happened! Look at were we ended up!"

Devil: "you shut up!"

Kimmie: "no, you shut up!"

Devil: " no, you do!"

And so, they continue to argue until the next day.....

where they start their big adventure to _try_ and kill

the two guards using force....and unintelligence....

_Look for chapter 2 of the Missing Chapters... or read the _

_Stab101 Saga to see find out more......._


	2. Chapter 2: two weirdo's

1

The Missing Chapter # 2

{the chapters that tells about the characters...}

_This is how MasterJim came into the story......_

Somewhere, in the middle of space, there is an

expensive pelican floating about. There is someone inside,

destined to accomplish his mission.....

MasterJim: " yes, finally, im here!"

He heads his ship towards the earth...

To a place called Zanzibar....

MasterJim: " well, here I go.... I wonder where he could be?"

Just then, a laugh could be heard from a distance....

101bats: " muhwhahahahaha!"

MasterJim: " I hear prey, but I don't see him...."

101bats: " you fool, thats because I've been waiting for you!"

MasterJim: " quit hiding, you know ill find you anyway!"

101bats: " as you wish!"

101bats then jump from the top of the windmill,

shooting his battle rifle at MasterJim while in the air...

MasterJim rolls to the left and hides behind the wall...

101bats lands safely on the ground...

101bats: " ha! Who is hiding now?"

MasterJim: " who said I was hiding?"

MasterJim then jumps on the wall and starts firing his battle

rifle at 101bats... 101bats jumps on a rock, then jumps again

behind a wall...

101bats: " you know, this might take all day!"

MasterJim: " thats what makes this bounty hunt fun!"

101bats: " well, it seems like you are getting your money's worth!"

101bats then quickly shoots at MasterJim....

MasterJim then hides behind the wall again.....

101bats then hides behind his wall....

101bats: " you could join me you know!"

MasterJim: " ha! And try to take over halo? Over my dead body!"

101bats: " oh well, its your choice to die!"

101bats then jumps higher on a balcony and turns on

a remote controlled warthog.... MasterJim ducks under

the warthog..... the warthog then stops, with MasterJim

under the warthog....

101bats : " hey, you are right, 'over your dead body'! Muhwahahaha!"

MasterJim : " im not dead yet!"

101bats: " oh, but after I do this you will be!"

MasterJim, knowing what he'll do next, then crawls out

of the warthog and runs towards the beach. 101bats then

throws a stick grenade on the warthog, and then throws one

near an explosive that MasterJim is running at....MasterJim stops

and tries to run the other way...

MasterJim: " WHOA! TURNING BACK NOW!"

MasterJim then turns around and heads towards a pile of vehicles.

He hides in between two warthogs....101bats runs on the balcony

and stands on the edge of the balcony.....

101bats: " ha, now I got you in my sights!"

MasterJim: " shut up already!"

101bats :" no, I cannot shut up! I just cant stop thinking that another fool is going to get captured! Muhwahahaha!"

MasterJim: " wait, there is another bounty hunter here?!"

101bats: " yes, his name is SmokinAces! He is in my base right now!"

MasterJim: " oh great, now I got to rescue someone else while trying to capture u!"

101bats: " muhwahahahahaha!"

101bats then sticks a sticky grenade to a crack in the wall....

when it exploded, the whole wall started to collapse towards

MasterJim and the warthogs.....

MasterJim: " not right!"

The wall then smashes the warthogs and they explode....

sending MasterJim flying into the water...

101bats : " you are all washed up! Muhwahahaha!"

MasterJim then gets up, and starts firing at 101bats...

101bats: " oh wow, you have really tough armor! Oh well, I guess I get to use this secret weapon that I have made myself! It is called the bomb! Also known as Greg! He is a friend of another bomb named andy!"

Greg: " $#% you!"

101bats: " now now, Greg, you need to have some manners! You need to be nice to your new playmate! Muhwhahaha!"

Greg: " I hate u!"

101bats: " I hate you too Greg! Now, go kill him!"

101bats throws 'Greg' at MasterJim....MasterJim at

'Greg' throws 101bats!

101bats: " ouch, Greg! Your not supposed to attack me!"

Greg cannot talk cause he is gone! He exploded !"

MasterJim: " how are you even alive?"

101bats: " I'am 101bats! A lot of weird stuff happens when im around! Like the ability to not die!"

MasterJim: " well, I know I can't kill you......"

101bats: " muhwahahaha!"

101bats jumped up in the air, and floated using some jet pack....

MasterJim jumped up in the air ... but didn't float....

he turned on a button on his arm and the pelican started moving...

carrying MasterJim on it towards 101bats.....

101bats : " round two!"

101bats lands on the pelican and starts fighting MasterJim...

They were fighting like DragonballZ characters... this continued for

15 minutes.... then.... they started to do some of the matrix

stunts, as they shoot each other with pistils.....then , MasterJim

and 101bats ran out of bullets at the same time....

101bats: " your empty!"

MasterJim: " so are you!"

101bats: " ya, I am. but I have the grenade!"

101bats throws a sticky grenade at MasterJim...

MasterJim ducks, and the grenade hits one of the pelicans

levers... causing it to go downward towards the ground.....

Then, 101bats and MasterJim took out lightsabers...

started fighting each other while the pelican was still

heading towards the ground.....

101bats: " you know, we going to die even if we continue to fight like this!"

MasterJim: " not unless I do this!"

MasterJim took out a blaster and shot the lever back up....

The pelican then landed on the ground ....101bats , at the

same time the pelican moved, lost his footing and slipped and

fell onto the wall....

101bats: " ouch, well, guess you can't be good at everything!"

SmokinAces: " you can't win at everything either!!"

101bats: " what?! How did you get untied!"

SmokinAces: " I broke the window and use a sharp piece of glass sticking out of the wall to cut myself free."

101bats: " oh....."

MasterJim : " I have an idea!"

MasterJim quickly takes the leftover rope and ties 101bats...

101bats : " no fair!"

MasterJim : " hey! You weren't really fair either! So no talking back!"

101bats: " what are you going to do to me? U know that I might be back again!"

MasterJim: " and to ensure that won't happen , ill put you in my F. G. C.!"

101bats: " what?"

MasterJim : "Freezing Generic Capsule!"

101bats: " oh...."

MasterJim carries 101bats to the capsule, opens it, and puts

him in it, then closing it, he sets the freezing temp. and

pressure....

MasterJim: " now that that is taken care of, what will you do, SmokinAces?"

SmokinAces: " im just going to stay here!"

MasterJim : " you sure? You know that you'll be all by yourself right?"

SmokinAces: " its oky, ill be fine!"

MasterJim: " well, ok, cya then!"

SmokinAces: " cya!"

MasterJim goes into his pelican, and leaves Zanzibar....

When he's in space, he calls someone on his cellphone...

MasterJim: " Hello? HellsAngel! Can I come and visit? There is going to be a party! No , no , you don't have to cook, im _never_ hungry! Ok, ill be there! Bye!"

And so, MasterJim goes turns to go to waterworks, which is

also on halo...

_101bats part of the story......_

At Zanzibar, on halo, an Dark, yet strange, sparten

that is brown is plotting a plan for an intruder....and a

Plan to activate halo...

101bats: " muhwahaha! Im almost finished making this bomb! Soon, the bounty hunter won't knew what hit him!"

Greg: " I hate you...."

101bats: " I hate you too, Greg!"

Suddenly, a jet plane landed on the beach.....

a white-silver colored sparten came out...

SmokinAces: " ah, so this is where he is....

101bats : " oh, wow, a visitor! That was very fast! I guess ill have to finish Greg later!"

Greg: " your stupid!"

101bats: " oh, shut up you fool! You don't even have a brain!"

101bats takes a BR and hides in the window

101bats : " ha, all I have to do is knock out this guy, and I win!

101bats, using a cloaking device, goes behind SmokinAces

And knocks him out....

101bats: " yes! I win!"

Greg: " but that was your last cloaking device!"

101bats: " oh, shut up you fool!"

101bats takes SmokinAces, ties him up, and puts him

next to the window....

101bats: " now, to just add the last component!"

Greg: " I hate you!"

101bats: " I hate you too, Greg!"

101bats adds a sticker to the bomb that says

'Made by 101bats'....

101bats : " at last! My bomb is complete!"

Greg: " _good for you!_"

101bats : " oh, shut up you fool! Soon, I will be able to plant this bomb into the very center of halo! And then, by using the type of energy I put into this bomb, will activate halo, allowing me to gain access to the control panels! And then, halo will be mine to use whenever I please! Muhwahaha! For if anyone would to come to this place when im controlling halo, I will change the weather! And everything else on halo! So that their visit on halo will be a living hell! Muhwahahahahaha!"

Greg: " so, in other words, you are going to use halo as your ultimate base...."

101bats: " yes! Muhwahahah!"

Suddenly, 101bats radar spots a ship in the distance....

101bats: " what? Another imposter? And I ran out of cloaking devices too! Oh well, at least I have set traps everywhere! At least ill be ready! Muhwahahaha!"

101bats uses a gravity lift to go on the windmill...

the ship lands, MasterJim comes out.....

MasterJim: " yes, finally, im here!"

He heads his ship towards the great ring of halo...

on the place called Zanzibar....

MasterJim: " well, here I go.... I wonder where he could be?"

Just then, a laugh could be heard from a distance....

101bats: " muhwhahahahaha!"

MasterJim: " I hear prey, but I don't see him...."

101bats: " you fool, thats because I've been waiting for you!"

MasterJim: " quit hiding, you know ill find you anyway!"

101bats: " as you wish!"

101bats then jump from the top of the windmill,

shooting his battle rifle at MasterJim while in the air...

MasterJim rolls to the left and hides behind the wall...

101bats lands safely on the ground...

101bats: " ha! Who is hiding now?"

MasterJim: " who said I was hiding?"

MasterJim then jumps on the wall and starts firing his battle

rifle at 101bats... 101bats jumps on a rock, then jumps again

behind a wall...

101bats: " you know, this might take all day!"

MasterJim: " thats what makes this bounty hunt fun!"

101bats: " well, it seems like you are getting your money's worth!"

101bats then quickly shoots at MasterJim....

MasterJim then hides behind the wall again.....

101bats then hides behind his wall....

101bats: " you could join me you know!"

MasterJim: " ha! And try to take over halo? Over my dead body!"

101bats: " oh well, its your choice to die!"

101bats then jumps higher on a balcony and turns on

a remote controlled warthog.... MasterJim ducks under

the warthog..... the warthog then stops, with MasterJim

under the warthog....

101bats : " hey, you are right, 'over your dead body'! Muhwahahaha!"

MasterJim : " im not dead yet!"

101bats: " oh, but after I do this you will be!"

MasterJim, knowing what he'll do next, then crawls out

of the warthog and runs towards the beach. 101bats then

throws a stick grenade on the warthog, and then throws one

near an explosive that MasterJim is running at....MasterJim stops

and tries to run the other way...

MasterJim: " WHOA! TURNING BACK NOW!"

MasterJim then turns around and heads towards a pile of vehicles.

He hides in between two warthogs....101bats runs on the balcony

and stands on the edge of the balcony.....

101bats: " ha, now I got you in my sights!"

MasterJim: " shut up already!"

101bats :" no, I cannot shut up! I just cant stop thinking that another fool is going to get captured! Muhwahahaha!"

MasterJim: " wait, there is another bounty hunter here?!"

101bats: " yes, his name is SmokinAces! He is in my base right now!"

MasterJim: " oh great, now I got to rescue someone else while trying to capture u!"

101bats: " muhwahahahahaha!"

101bats then sticks a sticky grenade to a crack in the wall....

when it exploded, the whole wall started to collapse towards

MasterJim and the warthogs.....

MasterJim: " not right!"

The wall then smashes the warthogs and they explode....

sending MasterJim flying into the water...

101bats : " you are all washed up! Muhwahahaha!"

MasterJim then gets up, and starts firing at 101bats...

101bats: " oh wow, you have really tough armor! Oh well, I guess I get to use this secret weapon that I have made myself! It is called the bomb! Also known as Greg!

He is a friend of another bomb named andy!"

Greg: " $#% you!"

101bats: " now now greg, you need to have some manners! You need to be nice to your new playmate! Muhwhahaha!"

Greg: " I hate u!"

101bats: " I hate you too! Now, go kill him!"

101bats throws 'Greg' at MasterJim....MasterJim at

'Greg' throws 101bats!

101bats: " ouch, greg! Your not supposed to attack me!"

Greg cannot talk cause he is gone! He exploded !"

MasterJim: " how are you even alive?"

101bats: " I'am 101bats! A lot of weird stuff happens when im around! Like the ability to not die!"

MasterJim: " well, I know I can't kill you......"

101bats: " muhwahahaha!"

101bats jumped up in the air, and floated using some jet pack....

MasterJim jumped up in the air ... but didn't float....

he turned on a button on his arm and the pelican started moving...

carrying MasterJim on it towards 101bats.....

101bats : " round two!"

101bats lands on the pelican and starts fighting MasterJim...

They were fighting like DragonballZ characters... this continued for

15 minutes.... then.... they started to do some of the matrix

stunts, as they shoot each other with pistils.....then , MasterJim

and 101bats ran out of bullets at the same time....

101bats: " your empty!"

MasterJim: " so are you!"

101bats: " ya, I am. but I have the grenade!"

101bats throws a sticky grenade at MasterJim...

MasterJim ducks, and the grenade hits one of the pelicans

levers... causing it to go downward towards the ground.....

Then, 101bats and MasterJim took out lightsabers...

started fighting each other while the pelican was still

heading towards the ground.....

101bats: " you know, we going to die even if we continue to fight like this!"

MasterJim: " not unless I do this!"

MasterJim took out a blaster and shot the lever back up....

The pelican then landed on the ground ....101bats , at the

same time the pelican moved, lost his footing and slipped and

fell onto the wall....

101bats: " ouch, well, guess you can't be good at everything!"

SmokinAces: " you can't win at everything either!!"

101bats: " what?! How did you get untied!"

SmokinAces: " I broke the window and use a sharp piece of glass sticking out of the wall to cut myself free."

101bats: " oh....."

MasterJim : " I have an idea!"

MasterJim quickly takes the leftover rope and ties 101bats...

101bats : " no fair!"

MasterJim : " hey! You weren't really fair either! So no talking back!"

101bats: " what are you going to do to me? U know that I might be back again!"

MasterJim: " and to ensure that won't happen , ill put you in my F. G. C.!"

101bats: " what?"

MasterJim : "Freezing Generic Capsule!"

101bats: " oh...."

MasterJim carries 101bats to the capsule, opens it, and puts

him in it, then closing it, he sets the freezing temp. and

pressure.....

_Stay tuned for # 3 of the Missing Chapters!_


	3. Chapter 3: men of mystery

1

The Missing Chapter # 3

{the chapters that tells about the characters...}

_this is the 23907's story of how he came ...._

Out in the middle of space, an FBI government ship is moving in space, telling an FBI agent about his next mission......

General: " agent 23907, we have your next mission"

23907: " sir"

General: " your mission, if you choose to accept it ....."

23907: " I think I always accept your missions sir!"

General: " ya....... well, its only to make sure if you want this mission or not...."

23907: " I think I don't really have a choice, sir."

General: " I see, well, your mission is to go to this foundation here...."

General gives 23907 a virtual map of the foundation...

General: " this foundation is located in the middle of a swamp, as you can see. This so called 'tower' is actually a teleporter to another landscape also known as Relic. This place called Relic has a secret weapon called Green Plasma. This secret weapon is not dangerous until, when poured on a spartens suit of armor, powers them to where they are almost unstoppable! Then, the new weapon, is now called the Juggernaut! It is up to you to get this secret weapon before the enemy, the Troublesome Trio, takes this so called weapon and use it as their own! Do you understand, 23907?"

23907: " yes sir! Get secret weapon, destroy enemy, don't let anyone in my way, or any thing! Does that pretty much sums it up, sir?"

General: " yes, it does. Now, go, 23907! There is a shuttle waiting for you in the hanger. Dismissed!"

23907: " yes sir!"

23907 walks down the hall way for 3 minutes,

when the General howlers at 23907......

General: " don't go killing the locals!"

23907: " WHAT?"

General: " I said don't go killing locals!"

23907: " WHAT!"

The General, realizing that he might break down the ship with his yell,

decided to walk over to 23907.

General: " I said don't go killing locals! Got that?"

23907: " yes sir!"

General: " good! Now your dismissed!"

23907 goes through the door, and into

his ship, flying through space.

After a day in space, an apple shaped ship flies by

his, heading towards the planet where the swamp is.

He turns on his cloaking device and follows the ship

to the swamp, where his mission begins.......

_This is now white rabbit's part of the story...._

In the middle of nowhere, in space, an apple shaped ship

is flying through an asteroid belt , on its way to a planet called

Farson, a planet inhabited by many stores and trade buildings.

There, the ship flies into a ship landing zone. The door opens.

WhiteRabbit: " well, we are here!"

UMBLECKA: " UM BLECKA!"

WhiteRabbit: " ya, sure, we will find your cheesy pretzels later, first we has to repair our ship and get some supplies and ammunition!"

UMBLECKA: " UMMMBLEEEKAAA...."

WhiteRabbit: " stop whining, it shouldn't take very long..."

4 hours later......

WhiteRabbit: " see, that didn't take too long now did it?"

UMBLECKA stomach starts growling......

Then WhiteRabbits stomach starts growling.....

WhiteRabbit: " ok, I guess it did take longer than it should have... lets eat!"

UMBLECKA: " UMBLECKA BLECKA!"

They go into a bar... full of lots of gamblers...

they were gambling on a speed race on T.V.

WhiteRabbit and UMBLECKA takes a seat near the bartender....

WhiteRabbit: " I want a cheeseburger and soda, and my friend here would like a cheesy pretzel and soda."

Bartender: " ill get back right away."

While the bartender gets them their food, the gamblers

get into a huge fight over who won the bet. The gamblers,

who are next to the door, bumps into a crime lord named

DarkVampire

DarkVampire: "you better watch where you are going if I were you! Unless you really want to die!"

Gambler#1: " I m sorry, we were just fighting over who one the bet!"

Gambler#2: " yeah, and he lost!"

Gambler#1: " did not!"

Gambler#2: " DID TOO!"

Gambler#1: " DID NOT!"

The gamblers start fighting again....

DarkVampire: " ENOUGH!"

The gamblers stop fighting....

DarkVampire: " I have just about enough of you two! Kill them!"

2 manhunters kill them...

DarkVampire: " ah, peace!"

the bartender gives WhiteRabbit and UMBLECKA

their food...... DarkVampire sits right next to them...

He's looks at WhiteRabbits gun........

DarkVampire: " you know, that gun looks really crappy for a mercenary!"

WhiteRabbit: " yeah, but I can snipe anything with it with ease!"

DarkVampire: " oh, you can, can't you? Let me see!"

WhiteRabbit hits the penny size light bulb on a lighted sign.

DarkVampire: " ah, so you're a sniper,........ mister?"

WhiteRabbit: " my name is WhiteRabbit."

DarkVampire: " WhiteRabbit. So, how would you like it if I could offer you a weapon that can do that and more!"

WhiteRabbit: " how u figure?"

DarkVampire: " I just happen to have a sniper here that can shoot from 2 light years away from here! All you have to do is set the coordinates on the sniper, and you can shoot up to 2 light years away!"

WhiteRabbit: " whats the catch?"

DarkVampire: " if you pay now, there is no catch, but if you pay later, and we find out that you don't have the money, then we will kill you!"

WhiteRabbit: " I see..., well, how much does it cost?"

DarkVampire: " $66,400,750,000!"

WhiteRabbit: " what?"

DarkVampire: " $66,400,750,000!"

WhiteRabbit: " well, I guess ill have to borrow it until I get the money soon!"

DarkVampire: " then its settled!"

DarkVampire gives him the gun

DarkVampire: " but im warning you, WhiteRabbit. If you do try to escape, you'll be dead!"

DarkVampire leaves the bar....

UMBLECKA: " BLECK BLECK BLECKA!"

WhiteRabbit: " don't worry, my friend, we will be gone by the time he tries to search for us! Besides, I got a plan!"

WhiteRabbit and UMBLECKA leaves the bar....

They go into their ship and fly into space,

they go far away, using their warp drive, when

WhiteRabbit receives a phone call....

WhiteRabbit: " hello? HellsAngel? What you want? Need a ride? Ok, ill be there!"

So, WhiteRabbit turns his ship around and heads straight

towards the great ring of halo!

_This is now The Troublesome Trios story......_

Out in the middle of space, an abandoned space ship

is flying in a orbit around the planet Cileous....

In side our three bandits, planning their big attack....

Redneck: " this is it, you guys! This is the day that has finally come!"

Dothedew: " ya, well...... what day is it anyway?"

Ardinger: " ya, we have been here planning this for so long that I forgot what day it is too!"

Redneck: " 'sigh'..... its September 5!"

Dothedew: " what time is it?"

Redneck: " look you guys, I don't freakin know! All I know is that it is time get this plan into action!"

Ardinger: " well, we want to know, because you put on the plans that we leave on a certain time!"

Redneck: " I did?"

Redneck checks his papers....

Redneck: " oh yeah, I did didn't I!"

Dothedew: " ......"

Ardinger: " ..........."

Redneck: " it says....... 2:50pm"

Dothedew&Ardinger: " we have 5 minutes left!"

Redneck: " yes, we do. This is it! Turn on launch sequence!"

Dothedew sat on a chair in the corner of the ship

and turned on a switch...

Dothedew: " launch sequence turned on!"

Redneck: " check to see if all systems go!"

Ardinger sat on a chair on the opposite side of

the ship. He checks the computers....

Ardinger: " all systems go!"

Redneck: " good! "

Redneck sits in the drivers seat of the ship....

Redneck: " prepare for lift off!"

Dothedew&Ardinger: " prepare to lift off in......"

Dothedew: " ...5...."

Ardinger: " ...4....."

Dothdew: " ....3..."

Ardinger: " ....2...."

Dothedew: " ....1....."

Ardinger: " .....lift off!"

The ship, which has been abandoned for a long time....

..suddenly starts to move, then its engines are finally

working, with nothing wrong with the ship what so

ever! The ship moves out of orbit and heads into space....

Redneck: " turning on hyper drive! Prepare for warp speed!"

Redneck turns on a switch that propels the ship into space

at a extremely high speed! The ship is gone in a instant!

Redneck: " this is it, boys! We are finally going to have our revenge! That secret weapon will be ours in no time!"

Dothedew: " is there anyone there?

Ardinger: " or anything?"

Redneck: " nah, the only one there should be an idiot in a brown suit that laughs all the time about some horrible plan all the time......"

Dothedew: " what if his plan was to use the secret weapon?"

Ardinger: " ya, then what?"

Redneck: " nah, if he found it, he would have used it by now!"

Dowthedew: " ya, good point...."

Ardinger: " whats his horrible plan?"'

Redneck :" gee..... I don't know! I guess we will find out, wont we?"

Dothedew&Ardinger: " ya!"

Redneck: " yes.....this _is_ it! Soon, the FBI wont stand a chance against us! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

And so, they head to the ring planet of halo for the secret weapon....

_Stay tuned for #4 of the missing chapters..........._


	4. Chapter 4: a relentless bounty hunter

1

**The Missing Chapters #4**

(_This is SmokinAces part of the story_)

On the far side of the galaxy, a high powered combat

jet is heading to a space station. As it lands in the landing

zone, a guy walks towards the zone were the jet is going

to land. The jet lands, and a sparten in white comes out

to greet him...

SmokinAces: " mission is complete!"

Commander:: " what?"

SmokinAces: " mission is complete!"

Commander: " no, not you, im talking to someone on my cell phone!"

SmokinAces: " ..................."

Commander: " what? WHAT! Wait, im going to try to get better reception, going outside the docking bay didn't work."

SmokinAces: "........................................"

Commander: "alright, ill try the top level!"

The commander goes in the elevator....SmokinAces

walks into the station.

SmokinAces: "yep, it's one of those days! I can tell there ain't going to be anything to do today! And these are some signs too!"

He walks by the cafeteria.....

SmokinAces: " the line in the cafeteria's line is longer than it would be..."

He walks by the supply warehouse.....

SmokinAces: " ...all the supplies came 2 weeks ago, when my last mission started..."

He walks by the barracks...

SmokinAces: " ... and almost everyone is in the barracks. Yep, I say that this is going to be one of those days! Might as well go to the command center.

He goes into an elevator. While hes in there,

the music in there starts...

SmokinAces: " gosh, this music sucks! I wish they had a CD or Mp3 hook up to this elevator! Who the heck plays this music anyway? I wonder....."

He gets off the elevator, and goes to the command

center...

SmokinAces: "hey, Lt. Green, who is the one that plays the music in the elevator?"

: " well, I think that's being played by the people who stores all the data everywhere in this here base!"

SmokinAces: "where is that?"

: "the control center, I'd think."

SmokinAces: " ok, thanks."

Lt. Green: " no problem!"

SmokinAces goes into the elevator. The music turns

on again.

SmokinAces: "…this music is just bad!!)

The elevator stops, SmokinAces gets off and goes into

the control center....

SmokinAces: " hey, who is the one who play's the elevator music here?

No body answers.

SmokinAces: "hey, I said, who is the one who plays that god ^%# crappy music in the elevator! And im only going to ask this twice!"

Somebody raises their hand in the 12th row to the right.

SmokinAces: " finally"

SmokinAces walks down the lanes of computers to

The guy whose hand is still raised.

SmokinAces: " are you the one who play's the crappy music in the elevator?"

Employee: "no, I was raising my hand because I had a question for my supervisor!"

SmokinAces: "WHAT!?!"

Employee: " ya, I don't really need you bothering me here right now, im new here!"

SmokinAces: "..........you are? Well......."

SmokinAces points his pistol at his head.

SmokinAces: "if you don't tell me where you supervisor is right now, I'll...."

Supervisor: " yes? Do we have a problem, sir?"

SmokinAces turns around and looks at a guy in a suit.

SmokinAces: " nope, no problem, just want to ask you a few questions."

Supervisor: " well, if your kind enough to wait, this guy raised his hand first, and........"

SmokinAces points the gun at the supervisor.

Superviosr: " ............and I can answer your question now, just follow me to my office, please."

SmokinAces follows the supervisor to his office.

The supervisor takes his seat, at the same time,

presses a button on the bottom of his desk. The

button turns red.

Supervisor: " now, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

SmokinAces: "I wanted to know who in the heck is playing that $%# crappy elevator music!"

Supervisor: "sir, we have many complaints about the music many times."

SmokinAces: " and guess what? This is the last time you'll ever get a complaint if you just tell me who it is that is playing that dang music!"

Supervisor: "sir, im just saying that there is nothing....."

SmokingAces points his gun at him.

SmokinAces: " oh yes there is! Just tell me who it is, and all of my....no.....all of everyone's problems will be gone!"

Supervisor: " why should a bounty hunter like yourself care about music?"

SmokinAces: " man, everyone like music! Just not the crap in the elevator! Now, tell me who it is!"

Supervisor: "you know, many people with guns do this every day."

SmokinAces: " and this will be the last if just speak up!"

Supervisor: " well, it's been nice knowing you!"

SmokinAces: "huh?"

At that moment, two military guards grabs

SmokinAces by the shoulders and drags him off.

They take his gun.

SmokinAces: " oh, now I see, you set me up! I'll get you tomorrow!"

Supervisor: " no you won't, you'll be in suspension, just like the other of them guys that came here! Hee hee hee!"

SmokinAces: " oh, I'll get the other guys to come with me when their out of suspension too! I'll get you for this you son of a.........."

His voice is sounded in the distance. The guy in

the 12th row raises his hand again. The supervisor

goes up to him.

Supervisor: " yes, now what was your question?"

Employee: " ya, well, since im new here, and, well, cause of what happened here, do you think I should change the music in the elevator?"

Meanwhile, in the hallway.

SmokinAces: "let go of me!"

Someone comes by. The guards stands SmokinAces

up to face him.

Commander: " ah yes, SmokinAces! Sorry I didn't congratulate you on you victory at the docking bay, I was on the cell phone."

SmokingAces: "ya ya, are you going to suspend me now?"

Commander : "actually, I have another job for you!"

SmokinAces: " really? I thought that this day was going to be one of those days that nothing really happens(whispering to himself:_ but something WAS going to happen a couple minutes ago...._)."

Commander: " ya, that was the general on the phone that I was talking to. He was telling me to give you your next mission when you come back!"

SmokinAces: "oh really? Well, what is the mission?"

Commander: " you are to go to a place called Zanzibar, it is a faculty that has been abandoned for some time now. Your mission is to capture a guy named 101bats."

SmokinAce: " ok….. That's all I need to know! Bye!"

SmokinAces runs to the elevator. The commander

is yelling something, but when SmokinAces went

Into the elevator, some different music turned on.

SmokinAces: " ya! Now this is some music that you can actually jam to!"

He starts dancing a little, then the elevator stops.

He gets out, and heads for the docking bay.

SmokingAces: " heck, I bet that this 101bats guy isn't as tough as me! None of them really are! This should be a piece of cake!"

He gets in his ship, then takes off into space.

He turns on his navigator.

SmokinAces: " lets see, according to the navigator, Zanzibar should be on earth, so it shouldn't take very long for my jet to....."

Suddenly, his ship starts rattling. He's already in the

atmosphere of earth.

SmokingAces: " whoa! Sometimes I forget how fast this thing goes! I better put the shields up."

He presses a button. His ship stops rattling.

SmokingAces: "well, here I go! All or nothing!"

He lands his ship by the beach of Zanzibar.

SmokingAces: " thats weird, the whole place is moving. Somebody must have turned it on, and I bet I know who!"

He gets out of his jet and lands on the ground.

He walks towards the entrance.

SmokingAces: " Ah, so this is where he is!"

He walks a little more, then, suddenly,

Something hits him from behind. He gets

knocked out...............he wakes up, finding

himself right by a window.

SmokinAces: " whoa..... what happened?"

Suddenly, he hears some explosions in the

distance....

SmokinAces: " looks like someone else is fighting 101bats! I must get him before he does! But how am I going to get untied?"

He looks at the window. Then he hops towards

The window and breaks it. Then he hops so that his

Back is on the sharp pointy side of the broken glass.

he starts to try to untie the rope.

SmokinAces: " come on, come on.

The rope breaks.

SmokingAces: " yes! Now to find 101bats!"

He gets up, then runs towards the windmill thing.

When he gets there, he jumps down, and find

That someone else is facing , 101bats

falls from the pelican and onto the ground.

101bats: " ouch, well, guess you can't be good at everything!"

SmokinAces: " you can't win at everything either!!"

101bats: " what?! How did you get untied!"

SmokinAces: " I broke the window and use a sharp piece of glass sticking out of the wall to cut myself free."

101bats: " oh....."

MasterJim : " I have an idea!"

MasterJim quickly takes the leftover rope and ties 101bats...

101bats : " no fair!"

MasterJim : " hey! You weren't really fair either! So no talking back!"

101bats: " what are you going to do to me? U know that I might be back again!"

MasterJim: " and to ensure that won't happen , ill put you in my F. G. C.!"

101bats: " what?"

MasterJim : "Freezing Generic Capsule!"

101bats: " oh...."

MasterJim carries 101bats to the capsule, opens it, and puts

him in it, then closing it, he sets the freezing temp. and

pressure....

MasterJim: " now that that is taken care of, what will you do, SmokinAces?"

SmokinAces: " im just going to stay here!"

MasterJim : " you sure? You know that you'll be all by yourself right?"

SmokinAces: " its oky, ill be fine!"

MasterJim: " well, ok, cya then!"

SmokinAces: " cya!"

MasterJim flies away. As he does, SmokinAces calls

his commander on his cell.

SmokinAces: " hello?"

Commander: "ya? Did you capture him?"

SmokinAces: " no, someone else did, sorry."

Commander: "thats ok, as long as he's captured, it's not a problem!"

SmokinAces: " .........really?"

Commander: " ya, really, now you can come back now!"

SmokinAces: " ya, I will, but I might have to make a stop to a nearby gas station, though."

Commander: " why? You almost out of fuel?"

SmokingAces: " nah, I just haven't had any lunch yet."

Commander: "nope, sorry, you can eat lunch when you get here!"

SmokinAces: " why? I have another mission?"

Commander: " no, it's just that their having an all you can eat at the cafeteria!"

SmokinAces: " oh, ok, then I'll be there then! Bye!"

He shuts off his phone, then heads back to his ship.

While he's going to the ship, he thinks to himself.

SmokinAces: " hmmmm...... so the cafeteria is having an all u can eat, eh? Maybe thats why there was such a big line today!"

He goes into his ship, then takes off to his base.

When he gets there, the commander is waiting for him.

He gets out of the ship...

SmokinAces: " hey, is the all you can eat still open?"

Commander: " what?! I can't hear you again!, here, let me go upstairs again!"

SmokinAces: " ..........................you on the cell phone again?"

Commander: "wait a moment!"

The commander goes up stairs.

SmokinAces walks down the hall.

SmokinAces: " yep, I think that the same thing happens over and over again all the time! Now, where is the kitchen?"

SmokinAces goes to the kitchen. As he is waiting

in line, Lt. Green comes by.

Lt. Green: "hey there, SmokinAces!"

SmokinAces: " hey, hows it going?"

Lt. Green: " not bad, really. Did you hear about the change in the elevator music?"

SmokinAces: " heard it? I was there! I was the one that made them guys change the music!"

Lt. Green: " really? I heard that they just changed the music because they wanted to."

SmokinAces: " what?! Thats a lie! I made them change the music!"

Lt. Green: " well, what I heard was that you came in, asked to change the music, and they did."

SmokinAces: "well......thats kinda what happened."

Lt. Green: " really? Well , cya!"

SmokinAces: " wait, aren't you in line too?"

Lt. Green: " ya, but it's useless to get in line if the cafeteria just closed!"

SmokinAces: " WHAT!?!"

Sure enough, the line started scattering away.

A sign at the end says closed, out of tacos.

SmokinAces : " man, just plain isn't right!"

He leaves the cafeteria, as he goes down the hall,

The commander meets him.

Commander: " sorry again for doing that, the general just doesn't know when to stop talking! And they need a signal in the docking bay too!"

SmokingAces: " it's ok, it's only been the _45__th_ time you did that!"

Commander: " no time for sarcasm! The general says he congratulates you on your other mission, and that he also congratulates you on your attempt to capture 101bats!"

SmokinAces: " tell him thanks."

Commander: " I will, you are dismissed!"

SmokinAces: " finally!"

Commander: " what?!"

SmokinAces: " nothing, nothing... cya!"

Commander: " cya!"

SmokinAces goes down the hall, then

goes to his room. He goes to bed. He wakes up.

SmokinAces : "great...another day."

SmokinAces goes back to sleep. The intercom turns on

in his room.

Intercom: "SmokinAces? You up yet?"

SmokinAces groans.... then gets up and presses

a button by the intercom.

SmokinAces: "what do you want?"

Intercom: " report to the docking bay at once."

The intercom turns off.

SmokinAces: " gosh !#$# it!"

He gets off his bed, then heads to the elevator.

SmokinAces: "I can't believe that they already need me for something! Don't they have other bounty hunters than me? I know that there is at least 25 of them here in this base! Why me?!"

He goes into the elevator. The music turns on.

SmokinAces: " what the $%# dude!! They only changed the music for one day?! Must have been that ^#$ supervisors idea! Next time I see him I'll......."

The elevator stops. He gets off, and heads into the docking bay.

He meets the commander there.

SmokingAces: " of coarse, the one person who can ruin a guys sleep!"

Commander: " what?!"

SmokingAces: " nothing, nothing...."

Commander: "..... any way, we have another mission for you!"

SmokinAces: " really, who'd would have thought?!"

Commander: " im tired of your sarcasm! One more lip out of you and you'll be suspended!"

SmokinAces: " *sigh*, yes sir..."

Commander: " anyway, 101bats has escaped!"

SmokinAces: " 101bats? That son of a......."

Commander: " yes, I know, we are giving you one more chance to capture him! Don't screw up!"

SmokinAces: "ok, I won't, I hope so."

Commander : "he's on a place called relic. He has a new and improved base too."

SmokinAces: "well, just going to have to find and capture him, no won't I?"

Commander: "good luck to you."

SmokinAces: " bye!"

SmokinAces goes into his ship, and takes off.

SmokinAces: "wow, I wonder when I'll ever get a break.......maybe if I capture 101bats, then I will get a break! Ya, thats it! I'll get that son of a........"

And so, SmokinAces goes off to relic.

_Find out more on the next chapter!_


End file.
